The fantasy is never final
by opinel09sharp
Summary: It has been 999 years after original game's ending. Cloud and party all passed, Vincent is presumed dead. A twisted version of their story is stored into an old out of line virtual training simulation in one final copy. The ecology of planet is thriving though not completely...
1. Prologue part 1:Train Mission

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, a highly successful and critically praised video game and its equally awesome series the 'Compilation of FF7' belong to Squaresoft and Square Enix. Not fanfiction not me. Okay? Get it memorized. This is my personal tribute to the game. There are really too few OC characters that it's almost original characters only who also only belong to the company. Any criticisms are welcomed.**

* * *

"I pity you. There's not a thing I don't Cherish." AC Cloud Strife.

* * *

**Prologue part 1: Train Mission**

Neon lights tinted with the emerald colour of nephrite shone shining streams of radiance that extended miles to infinity which lightened the crispy but slightly smoky night air. Among the rays of lights the gargantuan mushroom of metals and artificial infrastructure was emphasised in the middle. Two bold words imprinted with classic strokes calligraphy from ancient Wuttians. "神羅"

The chill of the bullet fast wind soothed the fresh young faces of the 'SOLDIER' personnel who dared to poke their head out of the windows for a gulp of the fake air around.

"Wanna enjoy the chills? Spike? It's quite refreshing!" An young enthusiastic voice shot and pierced the thoughts of a military member wearing a strange helmet with insect like red eyes in sets of 3.

"You do realize Mr. Angels told us there can be some side effects from this. So no. I'm absolutely not going to have another sick session in the filthy institute toilets. Wait and you are-" The trooper warily replied, taking off the helmet to reveal a set of short spikey blonde locks. He sat half heartedly.

"Hey chill out, my name is-" The black haired boy was cut off.

"Attentions all pioneer candidates. Attention all pioneer candidates." The electronic voice of Mr. Angels bounced and echoed throughout the train giving all the SOLDIERS and military members an explosion in their ears that made them flinch.

" I understand many of you feel bizarre...at the kind of exotic nature of this drill and its strange context. Though try to apply what you memorize beyond something of a memory but something you use better than your fingertips. You RARELY can have this level of reality for training. Like always guys, remember that test is not just the end, it's what we get out after it and get back up from any mistakes that counts."

"Why is Mr. Angel doing this weird machismo sadistic training anyway. Thought he was a pacifist. Are you guys even sure this is legal?" A voice suddenly interrupted in fear and doubts.

"Relax Wedge? Is it? It's just a training exercise." Another irritated voice answered.

"Guys. We're not actually killing anyone in-" A red haired girl who the blond remembered as Jessie was cut off by another noisy interference from Mr. Angels.

"Are we gonna improve or are we gonna just wait till the end of Gaia? It's your choice and your own dignity to decide."

Everyone signed deeply at another one of the boring speeches.

"Whatever..."One voice broke the boredom.

"Just get to the point Mr. Angels." The raven haired boy jumped in annoyance. "No more lectures about choice and honor an'everythin. Come on!"

"Alright. Alright. This is a test of the following. Your awareness and stress response. Be informed that there are no candidate pilots in this city named Mid-Midkar? Midgar and the aim is some sort of information retrieval about Maik-o, not mako reactor in... in Nibel-him, heim? Anyway. Can't pronounce the name of this damn complete works of LOVELESS.

To sum it up. You are all spies from this eco insurgency named AVALANCHE based in Wutai trying to survive SOLDIER who you are dressed as. You do not have any weapons except escaping to the nearest safe points for further re-enforcements. So know who your new friends are even if you have just met, having no lethal options will makes it harder and fine tune your stress responses and simulate the usual scenarios the pilot will face one where he only calls back ups, he or she never fights. According to this weird story, SOLDIERs are genetically augmented war criminals and barbarians with superhuman attributes, who easily slaughter towns of people and set them on fire, if such a thing can even exist and survive against the roboguards. Any questions? If not proceed."

"Thanks Mr. Angels! It's show tim-" The raven head didn't finish before everyone suddenly jerked and ducked out of instinct as something or someone had landed on the roof. The sound was loud enough to be a gunfire.

The crystal chandelier on the train furiously smashed onto the floor, starting the menace of SOLDIER already as small pieces of glass splinters stabbed at the 'spies' in the cabin.

"Well come on! We've got to survey all surroundings and get off the train. The troops at the rooftops can't hold forever."

"Nah, stop being frenzied chickens, we got plenty of-" A bullet ripped through the roof and nearly licked the boy's face.

"Drop your attitudes, Biggs." The boy presumably called Wedge called.

"I assume we have to somewhat get off this train to avoid those 'SOLDIER' guys, so my plan is to get into the next cabin and cut off the coupling on this thing and disperse onto different sect-" The blond was rudely interrupted.

"This is boring. If those guys have weapons why don't we have'em, I wanna get a sword-" The raven head nearly ate all his teeth as the train danced in madness and threw him face first onto the floor. The teenagers wildly grabbed onto anything to prevent the same fate.

Something dark purple partially visible out of the tiny windows leapt down onto the front of the train cabin like some hideous predator, the polished melee weapon cut off the coupling like a butter knife with a few sparks. The SOLDIER was already ahead of them. "SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack Fair, on the job." A faintly audible blurred by noise but quite optimistic voice for a guy doing the job claimed.

"Ooooh. Creepy, this cool guy has the same name as me." The raven haired boy was spooked.

"Shut it Zack. It must be the noise from the train, is he coming? Oh s-Come on guys let's get off." The boy named Biggs instructed and pushed in a panic in front of the blond head.

The doors flew open with a hiss, the spray of miss concealed the jerk of the edged weapon that the blond nearly lost his head as the metal impaled air and swung to the left hitting Biggs who immediately fell to the floor. The blond breathed a sign of relief that it wasn't him who got hit.

"Um. Never mind you. Let's just go." Zack grabbed the blond head through one of the windows the group broke.

"What about Wedge? He needs another chance!" The blond protested.

"No. Spikes, that's Biggs but come on, it's too late, once the SOLDIER touch you, you failed." The two got out of the train but froze at the sight of the SOLDIER who moved with agile grace.

The SOLDIER greeted them with a wave. His face was quite murky in the shadows though his hair style was very much like Zack's. He punched his fist in his palm as if wanting to punish the kids.

"Alright! It's show time!" A deadly broadsword with the polished reflection of daylight in the darkness was unsheathed from his back before someone could blink, though the spies were quicker as they're already miles ahead running.

"Angeal? Is this some trick or something? They're all just running why are Shinra guys running from us guys?" The SOLDIER chirped and lunged with incredible speed to cover three quarters of the distance that had taken the spies their burning muscles to run.

"Ah. My legs. I can't feel them." The girl with red hair collapsed in pain, her eyes went wide with shock when sparkles of blue-white spiralled in jagged pattern around her legs.

"What have you done to her!" The blond yelled at the SOLDIER in purple while fiercely dragging the blond. The SOLDIER was not annoyed but rather curious with one phone in hand, his face sill partially in the shadows. "Hey Angeal! These are really young kids about 16, 17 or so, around mine. I took one done with a materia. Why are we hurting kids now!"

The replied came over the phone, the SOLDIER was half way between an acknowledging nod before something hit him and he gave out an 'aw' like grunt to clutch his jewels after the impact.

"Yo! Do not fall too far behind!" Zack hit the SOLDIER again in the stomach.

"Don't lose your awareness folks. Get going, he didn't completely stun you. But I could have been one of em SOLDIER guys here." Zack dropped the wooden plank and dragged the two away with Jessie on his back before the SOLDIER could realize what happened.

The trio sped like missiles into the darkest possible alleyways. A metal clang came as the raven haired boy clashed onto a lamp post head on because he looked back too much.

"Okay. You've got your first aid on you-um." Jessie asked the blond.

"Um." He chuckled. "I don't think I have it."

"And you are?"

"Cirrus. Cirrus. Strife." He looked disappointed.

"Hmn." She nodded in comprehension. "Looks like we got some trouble. I'll contact Wedge to see if he could get medical attention." She brushed aside Zack's locks to reveal a blue bruise. "He's a cute guy when he's sleeping."

"You know it's not cute, he could have a haemorrhage if this is-No. I'll go. I am the reason he's not going ahead as far as he is supposed to be. I'll do it." Cirrus ran off.


	2. Prologue part 2: Reminiscent Reunion

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know how many cycles of time I need to repeat this but Cloud, FF characters, the game does not belong to me. They are properties of SE so please do not accuse me of copyright and infringement issues.

Axel: "FFVII, Chocobo Cloud and everthin' is Square Enix's not Opinel09Sharp's. Got it memorized? Good. Now let's go back."

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Let's hope I can make this good as I'm quite worried that it will turn crap. At least the concept I have is unique to my relief. Big thanks Wilhem and Ultimolu.

* * *

"Men cry not for themselves but for their comrades." Loveless

**Prologue Part 2: Reminiscent Reunion of Comrades**

Cirrus tapped his portable device furiously. Nothing. Only static and relay that droned monotonously on. He tried to hide his ear piece from the hostile swordsman who is holding him as prey.

He snapped back to the situation. The mission had gone grim beyond death. His primitive subconscious jeered at his magnificent preparation leading to someone's life in crisis.

The teams had already dispersed wide and isolated like seeds of a dandelion kidnapped by the wind. There's no contact between them. It was as if this special city had an air of hostility that reminded him of something. The only option left was to run to the meeting point at the square of the city. He knew someone would be there in case of emergencies in training sessions.

Which is how his soft neck ended here.

Inches away from the silver edge of a blade as thin as a strand of the silvery hair of its wielder. The blade unlike those from horror cinema classics were the opposite in silver almost a platinum that seemed to never rust or chip, the polish not defecting a millimetre as the face of Cirrus Stripes was reflected so clearly that strange headache invaded his mind, making him question if somewhere in this deathly mirror of the sword was another world. The light burned his retina as if a banshee deafened someone's ear.

Only adrenaline came from the feel. The blade though without a stain of blood seemed to suck the life giving warmth in his body into itself. The freezing ice crystal of this sword that stretched to infinity denied the existence of who it faced before it even made contact. Something about the length of this instrument didn't feel right. It was as if this wasn't supposed to belong to an insignificant mortal at all and requires Godly birthright to swing.

All of these illness were amplified at least a billion times by the owner of this sword, a man of relatively early 30s despite his seemingly frail silvery hairs growing down his back, as if the man was skilled enough in battle he couldn't be touched by even a sneaky cut to one of his metal filaments shielding his eyes in shadows. Even the eyes wasn't comfortable to meet with. The darkness of the bangs did little to conceal a glow against nature in his eyes, the radioactive emerald of it made it look like there was nothing but blue fire burning inside this golemn. The vertical slits of reptilian nature ate everything in unfulfilled hunger for attention.

"Travelling alone without re-enforcements is the decision you'll regret. Though you no longer will feel regrets any more once I lure your comrades into the trap." The man spoke gracefully, his tone trying to be noble and respectable to even a defeated enemy, yet the deep pitch and lifeless cold in the language was ungaialy like the saying 'smooth water that runs deep.'

"Gotcha sneaky little chocobo. I'll make it to 1st in nil time." The cheerful voice beside him carried enough energy that painted the picture as if the speaker wanted to jump up and down.

"Zack? Wha the...How come you're awake so...oh you're the SOLDIER guy not ah!" Cirrus ducked a little as the thin line of death drawn by the katana like weapon went nearer to his neck. "Look if this is a prank or something...STOP IT! I'm warning you. I'm getting tired of your big ass sword jokes on the train. And why on Gaia's are you working with that thing. You're one of us. Why did good Minerva make me sit next to you on the train? You trying to disqualify everyone!" Cirrus angrily in response to the voice.

"Hey! Say do I know you?" The voice calmed a bit. Two shiny boots entered the spotlight followed by a torso in purple, which made Cirrus roll his eyes till the face also now introduced themselves.

"Oh yeah. I'm Zack Fair, 2nd Class."

"That's...weird. Please tell me if this is a joke." Cirrus nearly fainted if not for the edge of the weapon touching him now making him immediately detect his skin collagen breaking from the pressure.

"Weird." The 2nd class repeated turning away from Cirrus and the Silver haired man.

Cirrus didn't know what kind of effect exactly Mr. Angel referred to, though he was sure that it will pain him. The burning eyes narrowed its slits in lustful fulfilment. An effeminate but completely murderous smile carved out of the pale face of the silvered foe. His eyes are out of the shadows. To kill Cirrus, all it takes is a small drag across the floor and maybe some sparks that can't do any damage to the sword.

"Now for you Lieutenant Fair..Showing your back to the enemy. Gets you promoted back to the planet."

Cirrus closed his eyes. He questioned why he was still hearing things. He opened one eyelid and the next.

A battle flew like bumblebee erupted between the 2 SOLDIERs.

"Hey you're on our side Sephiroth. You're not the only hero." The restless dance of a broadsword and a katana longer than a spear ended with a sword lock dominated by the proud owner of the silver haired SOLDIER, Sephiroth.

This 'Zack's' voice was clearly half mumbled out. He was tiring out from the strength and cleverly positioned angle of the blade pressing on his.

The winning SOLDIER took a step forward and expressionless, again pressed. 'Zack's' biceps began to bulge.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cirrus surprisingly found himself chanting the name in a salad of fury and abhorrence, as if he wanted to place this man under a curse from the worst evil.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed brighter, he smiled, still using no stepped closer to 'Zack.' Hammered down his blade with a single quick punch leaving a small cut that peeled cloth and skin to reveal muscles on Zack's shoulder. The smile was as if he wasn't just enjoying killing. He enjoyed the moment where someone has to go tremendous humiliation and torture before they go.

"Sephiroth! Stop!" Cirrus's tone was almost pleading. He would have questioned why he was feeling for this SOLDIER fairy tale when he had no connection. But his emotions proceeded at a rate higher than his rationality.

A sharp ring broke the air of the world. Once the straight broadsword has been split in 2 separate parts from the pressure. The metal was still shiny but not reflectively polished like the one that broke it. The owner sat hard onto the ground. He shook his head and closed his eyes as his traitor gripped with both hands ready to whip on the 2nd Class.

Like the ringing disturbing peace and order, it broke Cirrus mind. Fast streaming images flowed like a waterfall. A village of fire that never died, people screaming in despair, a metal spike penetrating out of a woman in pink's body.

"NO!" Cirrus screamed and plunged the still sharp piece of Zack's sword into Sephiroth's waist with enough depth to penetrate his kidneys. Blood of Cirrus and Sephiroth mixed marking them nemesis.

A shriek of inhuman anger exploded, the weapon fell to the ground away. Cirrus in utter emotions didn't care that his balance was broken. The SOLDIER took his arm and in one fluid transition threw Cirrus over his shoulder ending in a dooming crash. Cirrus felt a sleep walking state in him. He unknowingly crawled next to the panting 2nd Class, whose glowing eyes calmer like clear skies was regarding him with surprise. "Uh. Thanks spikes." ]

He didn't know why but the last thing Cirrus said against his conscious will was: "We're friends. Right? I'm your legacy." Cirrus still can't figure why he was acting like this. His vision was blurry from concussion. He watched as the world dissolved into the same usual code of numbers and programs. The crips air of midgar failing back to a glass window of the observatory. He was coming out of the training simulation. And he was screwed.

However, the last thing his blackening conscious perceived or perhaps made up was a horrifying message from the half dissolved Sephiroth program. A wink. And a statement which sent a chill that made his vertebrae into ice. "Good to see you. C-" The voice went deeper and slower in a malicious manner as reality returned. It felt as if this program had a mind of its own.


End file.
